A STRANGE PARADOX
by Jaxhawk Thursday, August 02, 2007 http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RrHcqjupX8I/AAAAAAAABTM/c4kKonVrc60/s1600-h/jesus.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RrHcqzupX9I/AAAAAAAABTU/iXEECOk1Hh4/s1600-h/mosque.bmp The Federal government is presently inconsistent in the application of the liberal interpretation of the absurdity of Separation of church and State, Liberals have managed to eliminate any reference or symbolism of Christianity from Americans public lives, but at the same time Political Correctness and multiculturalism have compelled our leadership to allow any and all demands from those who adhere to the Muslim faith. Universities that have banned prayer meeting in school buildings in the past are now allowing Muslim prayer rooms for the five times a day Muslim prayer sessions. The Muslim advocacy group CAIR has done an excellent job of persuasion and intimidation that has resulted in a religion that has as one of it's precepts the conversion or death for all infidels(non-Muslims), but denies the same right to a religion that is based on Love, Charity and Peace.Christian prayers—even non-denominational—have been forbidden in school classrooms and the workplace. But, everything Islam is being increasingly accommodated and adopted. Christmas has been branded “taboo” by public school administrators. But, the Islamic celebration of Ramadan is not only being instilled in an increasing number of public schools but, has even been celebrated at the White House. Most recently, with yet another strong backhand applied to the faces of all non-Muslims (specifically Christians), the University of Michigan has become the latest public entity to make the decision to ignore the U.S. Supreme Court ruling concerning the separation of church and state in the US. It's leftist/liberati administrators have made the decision that the SCOTUS decision does ''NOT '' apply to the Muslim faith. Instead, these same university officials are making increasing adjustments for Muslims and their “faith” in direct conflict with the SCOTUS decision. This is yet another example of liberals, leftists and other enemies of the Constitution of the United States of America being allowed to break the laws of our land.A law that this blogger feels is a misinterpretation of the Constitution. Yet the rest of us are subject to arrest for not being compliant with the Muslim practices. The following quote is a good example of the double standard being applied to Muslims, Christians and Jews in this Country.It is from Sher Zieve's article in "THE NEW MEDIA". "As yet another example of school administrators caving to Muslims’ intimidation, 23 year old Stanislav Shmulevich was arrested for placing a copy of the Islamic Koran in a toilet at Pace University. After the originated-by-terrorist-Hamas-officials group CAIR (Council on American-Islamic Relations) complained to NYPD, police authorities charged Shmulevich with a ‘hate crime’. A hate crime against a book? However, if one does the same to a Christian Bible the authorities traditionally and historically ignore it. In other words, desecrating the Bible—or for that matter the Torah—is not considered a crime by US officials. Said “hate crimes” only applies to the Islamic Koran; just as separation of church and state applies only to Christianity and Christians." It is past the time when we can ignore such objectionable actions. If we wish to continue to live in a free society we must speak out. Make our elected officials aware of our disgust with this double standard, and if they don't do something about it. Vote them out of their ''princely offices '' in government! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 2, 2007 Category: MUSLIMS CHRISTIANS JEWS DISCRIMINATION CONSTITUTION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.